Azami's Never Ending World
by Blintz Winters
Summary: It's Azami's birthday, and Ayano's the only one who remembers. So what does Ayano get the cross medusa? Please R/R and read Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, how about Supreme Ruler of all Creation?" Azami mused to herself. Her snakes hissed in displeasure.

"You're correct, too formal. Then what about Goddess of the Immortal World?" She waited for a response before a smirk was painted on her face.

"Heh heh, perfect." She cradled one of the snake's head and stroked it. Azami glanced around her, examining her creation. Her never ending world was seemed to stretch endlessly, but it was because of the ever changing pictures that bordered it. Azami's laced up slipper clad feet rested on a hard floor colored blood red. Large white squares flickered over the images, giving it a mirage like feel.

"Azami-san!" A cheerily voice called, echoing of the walls. The short woman inwardly sighed before responding acidly, "Azami-_sama_ to you, child. What is it?"

A tall skinny girl practically pranced up to her. Her heels clicked brightly on the ground, and her madder red scarf trailed behind her like a flag, snapping in her current. Something was clutched in her fist.

"Slow down child." Azami commanded. The girl slowed down to a trot and clicked her heels in front of Azami. Still panting, she cocked her head and grinned.

"Silly, two years and you still haven't learned my name!" Azami reluctantly looked up to her, cross about their height difference.

"Of course I know your name," She hissed irritably, "But I prefer _not_ to honor thy with remembrance."

The girl, that _annoying_ girl, just kept smiling that _stupid_ grin. It made her sick to her stomach. Did she have no other emotion besides insanely chirpy?

"My name is Ayano!" She laughed. "And you should learn modern tongue; you sound medieval!"

Azami just glared at the teenager. _If only my power were permanent…Gah! Dull creatures…_

"Why should I bother? You pesky humans, changing your language every few centuries. Such a pain keeping up with it."

Azami crossed her arms over her chest, black coat jerking upward, revealing its velvety pink underside. She scowled, snapping, "What did you really come here for child?"

Ayano looked momentarily confused, before extending her clutched fist.

She slowly uncurled her fingers, exposing the white origami crane resting in her slightly sweaty palm. It was slightly crumpled and damp from Ayano's grasp.

"It's for you Azami." She said, before catching her glare. "-_Sama_," The medusa hesitantly plucked the crane out of her hand, carefully using only her index finger and thumb.

"Why?" She asked, spinning the paper between her fingers, closely inspecting it.

"Well," Ayano started, bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands folded behind her back. "It's your birthday, August 15th!" Azami froze, realization dawning on her face. Her eyes widened slightly, the scarlet irises seeming to brighten, like right before her power was activated. But soon her expression darkened back to its stone cold glare.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Thank you," Azami swallowed, and then muttered. "Ayano."

Ayano grinned before bending at the waist, cupping a hand over her ear.

"What was that? Do my ears deceive me?" She did a mock gasp, partially hiding her ear to ear smile.

"Would you repeat that for me?"

Azami stared daggers at her before spitting out, "Thank you _Ayano_!"

Ayano patted her skirt, saying, "Now just one more time, I didn't record that…"

Azami hissed, "You insufferable being!" and began chasing the teenager. Ayano giggled and ran, managing to stay just ahead of the bitter woman. Her white silk ribbon flew on either side of her, looking like a dove attempting to fly. Azami's black and pink coat flew out behind her and her hair sash whipped out behind her. Her laced legs blurred as she huffed and raced across the floor. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Ayano did make her life more interesting. But if it was for the better or worst, she honestly couldn't tell.


	2. Author's Note (Important!)

Oh my daze, I such an idiot! I forgot to post this on my story, so please read this!

I do not own Kagerou Days, or any of the characters. Only the love for it.

Other notes: I have no idea what Azami's world looks like, but I thought back to the one scene of Lost Time Memory (If you watched it you get it) and tried to make it into a world. I would think that Azami would be rather bitter, and if you really know her you'll guess why.

Second: I am trying to make more serious stories, and I need a Beta Reader. Please, if anyone would Beta my stories, I would be FOREVER grateful. Thank you for reading!

N/C out.


End file.
